Horny Havoc
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Matt LeBlanc is trying to make his TV comeback, but things don't go as planned, especially when he keeps getting distracted by his love life. To top off his career struggles, his impulsive behavior and chaotic love life cause even more obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** So excited I got this added as a category, love this show! I would love reviews and I would love to see _Episodes_ stories posted from others!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **[About the real show] _Episodes_ is a show co owned with Showtime and the BBC, it's about bringing a British hit TV show to America and the states ruining the show in the process. Matt LeBlanc plays a very exaggerated version of himself. Sean and Beverly Lincoln are the British writers who are forced to hire Matt and turn their sophisticated show into a comedy about a hockey team called "Pucks" I highly suggest it, look it up online or on Netflick!

[My story] My version of _Episodes_ takes place after season one. Basically, everything in season one happened, but now I'm rewriting season two. I may have included some events that actually happen in the show in and past season two though, sorry if it's confusing.

* * *

I drive into my parking space with my name marked on it: "Matt LeBlanc" it reads. Now, when I see it I want to spit on it rather than smile from the sight of it. When I first got this show it was awesome. I was the star of "Pucks" and playing a hockey coach, it was going to be my ultimate comeback. And now what has this show got me? It got me a stupid no name part to the damn kids of the show.

It officially went down in the ratings and the network figured out the kids were testing hiring than me with audiences. I can't believe this, they can't even act!

I hate work now, I mean it's money, but I need a new show.

I walk into work and run into Morning Randolph, my co-worker. The woman is probably older than me, but with plastic surgery you'd never know. She's too fake for me though; I'd only be in it for her boobs. And I could never have a thing with her cause she had a thing with a boss Merc like twenty years ago.

"Hey," I greet her tiredly.

"Hey," she's putting cigarettes back in her purse.

Morning's playing the librarian that my character has a huge thing for, so me not being the star anymore means way less airtime for her character too.

"Oh hey you going to Diaz's party tonight?" she suddenly asks me. Cameron Diaz is having some huge thing at her house tonight, I was hoping to go.

"Eh, I can't I have my kids this weekend."

"Mm, sucks," she replies meekly.

I walk into my dressing room to start my awful day.

The only good part about going to work is actually hanging out with Sean. He's one of the writers and we really hit it off until I slept with his wife Beverly. To my defense, I was pretty drunk and she wouldn't stop kicking me— it's a long story. Besides, the self-cock block….not my kind of move.

Anyway, after weeks of trying to apologize and two very expensive cars masquerading as apologetic gifts, I think we're basically back to normal. Which I'm so thankful for, cause if I didn't have Sean I honestly would be going insane in this shit-hole of a situation.

Speak of the devil, Sean walks into my dressing room in this moment.

"Hey Matt, we have a few changes," he says and hands me an updated script for today's shoot.

I give him a sad look.

"What, cut my three lines to two?" I half joke about how little I'm in the show these days.

"No," he answers with an honest sorrow behind it.

I take the script from him and look it over.

"So, any exciting plans for the weekend?" He asks.

"Well, I have my boys this weekend, which is great, but I just found out about a party Cameron Diaz is throwing, I wish I could go," I shrug.

"Wow, Cameron Diaz…that's…wait, you don't think it's alright to bring your kids with you, right?" he checks.

I give him a look.

"I _know_, I'm not going," I tell him.

"Okay, good," he nods.

"Hey, you know you should go," I jump.

"What?"

"Yeah, come on, you have to get out there again."

"No, no I can't go to _Cameron Diaz's_ party. I would look like a mop in the corner, that is even if they let me in!"

"No hey I can pull some strings and make sure you get in," I tell him.

He shakes his head no.

"Seany, you need this."

"I don't, actually," he suddenly looks up at the ceiling and my eyebrows rise with curiosity.

"You saying, you're seeing someone?"

"Maybe, it's not really any of your business," he throws at me.

"Someone from work?"

"I'm not telling."

"She famous? Where'd you meet her, at a bar?" I keep asking.

"Matt, I am not going to tell you."

"Why?" I whine.

"'Cause it's none of your business. I just don't need to go to that party and I certainly don't need your help in finding someone."

"Hey, what's that's supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know, says the guy who's the reason my marriage is over."

He always throws it back at me, even though we're a lot better now.

"Hey, I thought we were past that!"

"We'll never be past that," Sean reminds me. "But regardless, I really don't think anyone should turn to you for relationship advice," he argues.

"Hey, I've been married."

He gives me a wild look.

"Okay, well still, I've had good relationships."

"For how long?"

"Alright, you know what, I don't need to prove anything, I can be a good guy."

"Yeah, could be."

"So mean today, Mr. England," I fake a British accent.

"Alright, be on set in twenty minutes," he says.

He walks out.

God, now it's killing me I don't know who he's seeing. Who could it be? I have to know, I'll get it out of him eventually.

* * *

After the day finally ends, I drive to my ex-wife's house to pick up my two sons. We have shared custody, but I swear Diane is just waiting for me to mess up bad enough that I lose all of my custody. She's had it in for me since I slept with her best friend, but to my defense our marriage clearly wasn't roses from the start.

I spend the rest of my evening with my boys and then we get up early the next morning. After a few hours of Saturday morning cartoons they tell me they are bored. It's raining out, so we can't swim or have a catch, or go to Disneyland.

"How about a board game?" I offer.

"Why do you think they called them 'board games' dad?" Michael asks. I don't need an explanation, but Aiden follows up anyway.

"Cause they're _boring_!" he shouts.

I roll my eyes as they turn back to the TV.

"Come on dad we want to do something!" Aiden complains.

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

"We don't know!" Michael whines.

"Well, decide boys, want to go out? We can go to the movies or the mall?"

"NO!" they yell and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can we play with a friend?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah yeah!" Michael excitedly agrees and they both turn to me with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want a third kid here, I can't even entertain you two," I argue.

"We can go to their house!"

I think it over and realize it's a weight off my shoulder. I love my boys, but days like these are exhausting when it's raining and they're being impossible. I also remember that Cameron's party is tonight and maybe I could actually go.

"Okay, we can do that. And maybe you boys can even sleep over?" I add and their eyes light up.

They call up one of their friends and they're set to go, but tell me they can't sleep over because their friend has plans the next day.

I sigh.

"Well, let's ask another friend," I suggest.

"No, we want to hang out with Drew!" they complain.

"Fine," I grunt, figuring maybe I'll hit the party for just a few hours.

* * *

I drop the boys off at their friend's house. The boy's mother answers the door. She's surprisingly pretty, she's probably a few years younger than me, with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," she smiles brightly at me and then looks down at the boys.

"Hey boys! Drew is in his room, go 'head up," she tells them animatedly.

"Thanks Ms. Marshal!" They both chirp and then run up the stairs. I watch them run up and then I look back to Drew's attractive mom.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Matt," I introduce myself.

She smiles and bites her lip in a cute, sexy way.

"No, we haven't Matt, I'm Joy," she chuckles, she clearly knows who I am.

I nod my head with a large grin.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"You too," she can't stop smiling. Maybe I wouldn't mind staying in tonight, I think to myself.

"Well, uh when should I pick the boys back up?" I ask.

"Well, actually if you want to stay for a cup of coffee or something, you're welcome to… unless you have work or you're busy or something?" she invites me in, which I was counting on.

"I always have time for coffee with a beautiful woman," I charm her. She extends her arm out for me to come in and then shuts the door behind me.

"Great, uh just make yourself comfortable," she hurries to the couch to throw some action figures off.

"Sorry," she adds while tossing them across the room, not caring where they end up. I sit down and she heads to the kitchen to make the coffee.

We sit and talk for a few hours until dinnertime roles around. I've already completely forgot about the party when the boys run down and Drew tells his mom they are hungry.

"Well, I better get them home then," I state.

"Are you sure?" Joy jumps up.

"Yeah, thanks so much for the coffee, I had a great time," I tell her.

"Oh no problem, it was so fun. And anytime the boys here want to have another play date with Drew, you bring them right over… or of course Diane can bring them over too," she says with a cute face saying she hopes it's me.

I give her an impish grin and then step towards the door.

"Yeah, you know what let me give you my house line so that if they're ever here and you can't reach Diane for some reason…" I tell her and she quickly hands me her cell phone.

"Okay, thanks," she says and I enter my house number in her phone.

"Okay great, come on boys," I call and they walk over.

The kids say their goodbyes and we head out. I open the back door of the car and they hop inside. I help them with their seatbelts.

"So, you guys really like Drew, right?"

"Yeah?" they answer, looking at me strange.

"No, good cause I think he's a great kid, I'm glad. We have to see Drew more often."

* * *

At the end of the weekend, I drop the boys back off at Diane's. They run inside the second she opens the door.

"Hi mom!" they both yell as they rush past her.

"Hey, how about a hug or kiss hello?" she screams after them. She turns back to me.

"Any trouble?"

"Nope, just hung out and took them to their friend Drew's house on Saturday," I tell her while handing her their overnight bags.

"Drew? Oh no, you met Joy," she narrows her eyes at me.

"Yeah, I met her when I dropped them off," I give her an annoyed look she would be so accusing.

"You just dropped them off?" she crosses her arms.

"Alright, she invited me in for coffee, but I didn't fuck her, relax! Nothing happened, the boys were right upstairs," I argue.

"Like that would have stopped you," she rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm not that much of a pig," I attest.

I then receive the biggest death stare of my life because I already got walking in on by the boys while screwing the babysitter, whom Diane hired to be around when I was with them because she didn't trust me.

I shake my head.

"Alright, alright… they were asleep," I cough my excuse for that time under my breath, but Diane doesn't ease up on her devil glare.

"Look, just don't sleep with her. Don't mess this up for them," she warns me.

"How would me having sex mess up our kids' friendship with Drew?"

She shoots me with another stinging look.

I lift my hands with innocence.

"Fine, fine," I say to cut her off already. "See you next week," I say and then walk back to my car.

* * *

As if it's an evil sign, a few days later I get a call on my house line.

I pick up and it's Joy.

"Oh, _hey_," I reply incited after hearing her name.

"I probably shouldn't be calling, I know it's kind of late and you're probably busy, but…I was just wondering if you were with your boys tonight?" she asks and I lift my eyebrows, greatly intrigued by her question already.

"No, I'm not, why?"

"It's silly, it's just Drew's at his father's tonight and…well, I'm in this big empty house all by myself," she talks low into the phone.

My mouth opens while I imagine all the possibilities flowing through my mind.

"Mm, that seems lonely," I answer in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called, I just — I had such a great time with you the other day, I thought maybe if you're not doing anything… we could…"

I can tell she's nervous and I think starting to re-think her decision to call me so I cut off her nervous rambling.

"I'd love to," I say.

"Really? Okay great."

"I'll be right over," I tell her.

"Okay…okay wow, I mean… I can't wait," she stammers and I smile widely.

"Okay, see you soon," I chuckle through the phone and then hang up.

* * *

We're back on Joy's couch, and she asks if I want some wine.

"I never pass up wine."

She smiles and hurries to the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle.

We sit and talk for an hour while sipping from our wine glasses.

The whole time she's telling me about her struggles of being a single parent. I don't think she meant to get on the topic, but it happened and now I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. It doesn't matter because I'm caught up in still debating if I should sleep with her, even though I already made the conscious trip out here. I know she's hot and I definitely know I want to, but I also know if Diane finds out she will be so pissed at me. Especially if my sleeping with her somehow does ruin our kids' friendships, even though I really can't see that happening, she will definitely explode.

But at the same time I'm already here and Joy is clearly into me. She invited me over, at night, and now we're drinking wine and we're alone in her house. I doubt she just wants to talk. I finally get back to reality and try to listen to what she's saying. Luckily, she soon realizes she's rambling.

"Oh my god, how long have I been talking about being a single mother and oh god, you don't want to hear about this," she blushes.

"No, I get it, it must be tough. Definitely tougher than I have it," I say and she presses her lips together in a surprised appreciation.

"Well, I'm sorry to bore you nonetheless, I just don't get much alone time with actual grown-ups," she laughs and I smile.

"I spend the whole time Drew is in school running errands and half the time he's with his father I have to go to stupid PTA meetings or something," she pesters.

"Well, thank god for alcohol," I raise my glass and she chuckles.

"Yes," she raises hers to mine and we clink our glasses and both finish what's left in them.

We place them down on the coffee table in front of us.

"I really am sorry if I bored you, you don't have to stay you know," she says, doubting herself again.

"No, I'm having a great time," I lie.

I mean I'm not miserable, I'm used to pretending to listen to hot women talk.

"Yeah? Well, what's going on with you? I mean you're a TV star I'm sure your life is way more exciting. How Pucks?" she asks genuinely, even though hearing the name of my stupid show makes me more disinterested than hearing her life story.

"Yeah, you know it's good having a show, and yeah, fun to film," I fib. She waits to hear more so I try going on.

"I like the people I work with and—"

She suddenly cuts me off with her lips strongly pressing against me. I'm thrown off by her surprise attack. She quickly retreats and pushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I…haven't dated a man in a long time and…I shouldn't have done that," she spills nervously.

"It's okay," I try to cut in, but she goes on.

"I'm sure you not interested in someone like me, I don't even know your relationship status! I'm being so—"

I take her hand in mine and it immediately shuts her up.

"Actually, I…" I begin in a deep tone. I lean in a little closer and she's frozen, waiting for my next word, my next move.

"I am interested," I breathe in a sincere tone.

"You are?" her voice is hushed with wonder.

I lean in even closer and I see her eyes drop to my lips.

"I'm _very_ interested," I breathe seductively.

I wait a second and then lean in fully to press my lips back to hers. I move them intensely slow against her own, spawning romance to the kiss. She only moves her lips, but the rest of her stays locked. I place my hand below her ear and slide it to her neck as I start to kiss her more and draw her closer to me. I take my other hand and glide it down her arm to give her the notion she can move now. She accepts this and in a second her hands travel to the collar of my shirt and then brush up through my hair. I kiss her harder now and she picks up the pace as well. Within another few seconds her hands start grabbing rather than feeling and in another second she pounces on top of me. And in about nine minutes, I'm climaxing on her couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I head back to work with a smug face.

Sean sees me from across the room and comes over to the catering table to see what's up.

"You look happy today," he smirks.

"They have doughnuts today," I smile and hold one up.

"They have those everyday," he corrects me. "Oh come on, let me in on it?"

I smirk to myself, knowing I was going to brag to him anyway.

"Alright," I shrug as if he's coaxed it out of me. "I totally scored with a full on soccer mom last night."

His mouth drops a bit, but his eyebrows knit together at the same time.

"Wait, a soccer mom?"

"It's just a horny stay at home mom who happened to also be smoking hot," I tell him.

"Moms can't be hot?" he asks honestly.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Who cares, she fucked the shit out of me!"

He jumps and looks around hoping no one heard me.

"Bloody Christ, do you want everyone to hear?" he issues.

"Sure, why not?"

"Then, invite them next time 'cause I don't want to be the guy standing next to you when you're yelling outrageously inappropriate things at work and everyone starts staring!"

"Oh, just relax, you need to get laid" I spit.

"Oh that's swell and how would you know?"

I give him a look and he crosses his arms.

"Well, you should be the one to know, being that you—"

"Wait, wait a minute—" I cut him off because I know he's about to blame me for ruining his marriage again. God, pish posh, old news buddy move on already.

I also thought of something much more interesting in this moment as well.

"Weren't you sneaking around with someone?" I continue.

"I'm not 'sneaking around' with anyone."

"Alright banging?" I ask and he gives me crazy eyes.

"Fine, 'dating'," I yawn.

He looks down and I know I have something.

"Come on, you're gonna have to tell me eventually, just spill it," I test him. He doesn't crack and keeps his eyes glued to the coffee pot.

"I'm gonna find out, I'm gonna ask everyone here and I'll yell disgustingly sexual things until they all crack and tell me…" I start to threaten.

"Alright, stop!"

I lean in with excitement, waiting to hear who it is. He's still hesitating so I keep leaning in and start bumping his shoulder with mine, keeping the enormous grin spread across my face.

"Okay, okay," he whispers now and I stay close to make sure I hear him. "It's Morning."

My mouth drops, which is a rare thing by the way.

"Morning, _Morning, _like Morning Randolph?"

"No like the fucking sunrise, of course it's her," he nerves.

I back up.

"Woah, alright Mr. proper. You're now with the girl I nearly begged you to go home with?"

"Hey, look she came on to me out of no where and told me she liked me. What was I supposed to do? I mean have you seen her?" He sighs like he's regretting his decision.

"No, no Seany you did just what you were supposed to do. I told you to have some fun months ago!" I pat him on his back.

"I was married, Matt," he reminds me.

"Seriously, a handjob can't count," I revisit our conversation from the night I tried to get him to go home with Morning.

"Yes, all the jobs count— we're not having this discussion again."

He starts walking off and I follow him.

"Hey, well I'm glad you're having some fun now," I say truthfully.

He looks up at me and almost smiles.

"Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the week is all the same. Still hate my job, still get death stares twice a week from Beverly. You know, Beverly the woman I slept with to intentionally ruin Seany's marriage_. I'm kidding,_ god no one gets humor these days.

The only exciting thing was trying to catch Morning and Sean making eyes at each other, but ends up it's not exciting because man do they play it cool. It was such a let down; there was hardly one moment where they were even in the same room together. And if they were, they couldn't stand further apart and couldn't not look at each other any less! I mean where's the sexual tension, the naughty secret of sneaking around in front of Beverly? Do they get sexy at all?

So, the week finishes and now I've got an empty weekend to fill up. I'm trying to think of good plans to make when I get a call Friday night, late. It's nearly midnight.

I pick up.

_Guess who it is,_ that's right, Joy the smoking soccer mom.

She invites me over again! I mean this is the littlest I've ever had to work for sex. She's just keeps coming back, I'm not even really trying.

Of course, I go over and when I ring the doorbell. I hear Joy's voice call out the window from upstairs.

"Come in Matt, it's open!"

I walk inside. I hear her walking and I turn to the staircase when the footsteps get louder. She appears at the top of the stairs in a lacy nightgown that shows off nearly all of her legs and breasts.

"Wow," I comment and she flashes me a sexy smile. She walks down the stairs and right up to me. She puts her hands on my chest and tugs at my shirt while she leans in and kisses me quick.

"I'm sure this is not much compared to models or gorgeous actresses you might have dated, but…" she starts.

"I'm sorry," I cut her off. She looks up at me and then I swoop her into my arms like a bride, like a fucking bride. "Were you _not_ a model?"

She giggles in my arms.

"Could have fooled me," I say.

I'm normally not so cheesy or romantic, but it's got to be a safe bet it will work on any suburban single mom.

I walk her over to the couch. Right as I'm about to lay her down, she says,

"Oh, wait Matt."

I let her down and she stands up again.

"We don't have to do it on the couch again. My bedroom is free, with a bed and plenty more space," she hums in a deep voice.

I grin widely at her.

"Lead the way," I say.

* * *

We're under the sheets on Joy's bed and I'm over her naked body, slowly gliding my dick in and out of her, I just got inside of her. She's moaning softly and keeps running her fingers through my hair.

I do have to say, I have dated some stunning women in Hollywood, but truthfully, Joy is sure fine for being an ordinary woman. She keeps making comments like the model one downstairs, but she comes pretty damn close.

Just as I'm starting to pick up the pace, our intimate moment is shattered by a loud bang of a door swinging open.

We nearly jump out of our skin and we both look up to see Diane, my ex-fucking-wife Diane standing in the doorway!

Diane walks in and Joy literally pushes me off of her. I roll off the bed, half stunned, and grab some decorative blanket from the foot of the bed to cover myself with. Joy wraps the entire sheet around her.

"Diane! What the hell are you doing here!" Joy screams at her.

"Me, what the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Joy yells back.

"We have children that are good friends, Joy!" Diane fights back.

"Um, yes we do Diane, but luckily I don't share my sex life with my son!"

"Joy!" Diane starts again. "How did you even think Matt would be here?"

"Because I called you to tell you about Cabo and you never answered, then it hit me, what if he's over there right now! And so I tried calling him and guess what he didn't answer either!"

"I can't believe—" Diane continues to scream at us, but I cut in.

"Diane, stop!" I yell. She turns to me with fire raging in her eyes.

"Diane, you're acting crazy. You broke into Joy's house, to catch us?" I shout at her.

I calm myself down and we all take a moment.

"Look Diane, yes our kids are friends, but it's never going to be awkward, they're never going to know. And we're adults and we can do what we want," I tell her firmly.

Joy doesn't add anything because I can tell she agrees and she nods to Diane. Diane is still outraged, but lets out a loud breath and clenches her jaw.

"Fine, do what you want," she spits angrily. She goes to leave, but stops at the doorframe and looks back at us.

"But if he did that thing with your tits, I taught him that," she points at Joy.

She storms off and we hear her stomping down the stairs. That's when Joy turns and slaps my arm.

"You learned that from your ex-wife!" she patronizes me and then turns her back to me to head to her bathroom. "You don't use a move you learned from your ex-wife," she mumbles to herself.

"It's a good move!" I defend and I could tell she more than enjoyed it when I did use it, oh whatever fuck Diane for bringing that up, jealous bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, you're not going to believe this, but Joy fucking dumped me! She started to actually believe seeing me might ruin our kids' relationship. How is she serious? I think Diane must have called her and probably just spit out lies to make her see it her way and probably told her I have some STD or something. I mean seriously? … She was never that hot anyway.

So, I return to work pretty annoyed the day after Joy breaks it off with me.

I'm moping in my dressing room when Beverly knocks on my door.

"What?" I grunt.

She gives me a look.

"We just have some new notes for your next scene," she says and puts a paper down on the coffee table in front of me."

"Alright, fine."

She shoots me a look, she clearly never wants to see me and now she's more annoyed than me that I'm giving her attitude.

"I hope you're not going to act like this in your scene too," she huffs.

"I can _act _happy," I spit.

She rolls her eyes.

"I really don't want to be here all day," she warns about how many takes we would have to do if I fuck the scene up.

"Why you have plans?" I scoff at her.

"Maybe, I have a life thank you," she retorts.

"What, you got a date?"

"Well, if I do or not it's none of your business."

"Sean probably does," I state without even thinking. It hits me when she stares right at me with a lost look in her eyes.

"He has a…a date?"

I sit up, trying to think of a way out.

"Uh, I don't know, I was just saying stuff," I respond in a nonchalant voice.

"Stuff that's true? Is Sean seeing someone?" she asks nervously.

"No, I don't know, I was just… saying if either of you were going to have a date it would be him, you're too uptight," I quickly try to cover my mistake again.

She presses her lips together and looks deep in thought. I feel my heart racing, hoping I didn't just fuck everything up for Sean again. I mean I know he's seeing Morning, but I also know he wants Bev back, he always has. I don't really get it, but I know I don't want to get in the way again.

Beverly doesn't say anything else and just walks out. I slap my hands against my face and fall back against the couch. I'm such an idiot.

* * *

By the end of the day, I'm still pissed at Joy and Diane.

I go to find Sean.

"Hey Seany, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" he asks. I quickly scan the room again for Beverly, but no sign of her.

"Listen, let's hit up a club."

"No, I'm quite fine," he says.

"Come on, have some fun," I whine.

"That sounds like the opposite of fun to me."

"Why, you don't like music, you don't like alcohol or wasted women?"

"Well, you know what, filthy bathrooms, loud music and annoying drunks _does_ sound delightful," he responds in his most sarcastic voice yet.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on, that stupid mother blew me off," I complain.

"Blew you _off_ or…" he asks.

"Like dumped me, it's all Diane's fault I don't feel like going into it, she's a piece of shit is all you have to know," I hurriedly explain.

He nods his head largely.

"You always speak so highly of your exes," he again hits the sarcasm button.

"It will be fun, come on maybe you'll meet someone?"

"I have," he says quietly.

"Oh, Morning, come on that's a fling, who cares."

"Look, I'm not interested in parading around looking for multiple women. This thing with…Morning is fun, but you know I'm not looking for anything serious right now," he says and whispers her name like it's still a big secret.

I grunt loudly.

He has finished packing most of his stuff up from his desk at this point.

"Well, then why don't you just get her back?" I annoyingly reply.

"Get who?"

"Your wife," I grumble.

"We're not having this conversation Matt," is all he says and walks past me. I know I shouldn't test him, but I really want a buddy to go out with tonight. It's not always as fun by myself.

I chase after him.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry, look just come with me tonight and Morning will still… be there in the morning," I crack the joke that just presented itself in my head. He literally stops in his tracks to give me an exhausted look at my lame joke.

"Alright, that sucked, just come with me, please," I attempt one last time.

"Matt, I really don't want to, look how about we have lunch tomorrow?" he offers.

Now, I stop in the hallway, disappointed with him, as he continues down the long path.

"We always have lunch," I angrily call out after him, but he keeps walking and I let him go.

* * *

So, I head to the club myself and I'm so mad at everyone. I hate everyone; I hate my show, I hate my agent, I hate Sean and I especially hate Joy and Diane. God, if I don't have some meaningless sex tonight I think I will literally explode…and not the good kind of exploding.

Well, I start off sitting at the bar to get liquored up. A guy sitting next to me recognizes me and unfortunately I have to force myself to not be rude or flat out walk away while he's talking. I am so not in the mood for this.

Finally, I'm able to sneak away and so I take a few drinks with me to make sure I won't have to return too soon. I sit at a table for a bit to scope out the crowd. Everyone is dancing, I'm not drunk enough to dance yet, so I sit tight and keep drinking.

* * *

After I finish all my drinks I get up and walk onto the dance floor. I try observing how drunk the girls around me are. Most of them look pretty young and I'm wondering if this bar is more for the younger crowd.

A hand taps me on my shoulder.

I turn around to find a young girl in an amazingly tight, short dress. She's biting her lip at me and I smile at her.

"Hi," I speak.

"Hi, I'm…I'm Jenny," she squeaks.

"Hey," I say steadily, although I am definitely pretty drunk by now. I can feel it and I'm mainly focusing on making sure I'm still standing up straight when Jenny starts her story of how insane it is that she is actually meeting me and how she thinks I'm so funny and great. I can't really stay focused through the whole conversation and I'm getting kind of bored.

What I do know is: she is so hot, I mean so hot. I know she's probably so young; she looks like she just turned 21 this morning, but she's drooling over me. Maybe she _would_ sleep with me? And I mean how awesome of a payback would it be if I went from dumb Joy to smoking young Jenny?

I finally come back to reality and hear her say: "And I've loved the show ever since!"

"Oh really?" I respond and she's thrilled I seem interested in her story at all.

I lean in as she begins responding excitedly to that and cut her off with my lips.

As the few second kiss is happening I know there are only two responses, a slap to the face or a tongue down my throat.

I back away from her lips slowly to see her reaction.

Luckily, it's the second guess and she pulls me by my neck so she can get her tongue down my throat. She starts vigorously making out with me that I'm even not fully prepared for the attack. I again try staying up right, being that the alcohol has still got me pretty unstable and now her attack is weakening me knees even further. I wish we were by a wall or something at least to lean against.

I finally push her hips back for a second to get some air back in my lungs. She goes to pull me back, but I resist her for a second.

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask. She nods her head and tells me yes.

We don't even get to my house.

We get to the parking lot and she's in love with my Ferrari and wants to see every inch of it. She opens the back door and then traps me inside so she can ride me like a bull. I don't usually allow sex in my cars because my cars are precious and I can't have a mess. But her surprisingly aggressive attacks catch me off guard and the overload of alcohol in me told me I better let this girl fuck me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews so far, hope you all keep enjoying!

* * *

Well, I will say this. Jenny definitely put my ego on a whole new level. I have always been pretty confident, but I guess after a certain age, I was doubting my game a tiny bit. I mean scoring a girl twenty years younger can be tricky. But not only did it work this time, but it opened the door to a wonderful situation where Jenny became a nightly booty call. She was so game to just run over or meet up solely for sex.

It's been so awesome. She will literally come to my dressing room at work just to blow me! I know, it's fucking incredible. And she definitely and completely makes me forget all about stupid Joy. Diane I can never forget about cause we have kids, yeah that's unfortunate, but I love my boys so I guess I have to keep in touch with the whore.

But seriously, I'm even forgetting a bit about how much work sucks. And the best part about Jenny is how young she is and how much of a crazy fan she is. Cause she will never bother me about what things mean or whether this is a relationship or not. The only thing she does is sometimes ask a few questions during sex. Her questions are getting a bit tiring, I mean we'll just be having sex and she'll lean down and go:

"So, have you ever fucked Jennifer?"

"How many famous people are in your phone?"

"Am I the hottest fan you ever banged?"

"If I blow you, will you have a Friends reunion?"

I would complain, but then I remind myself that I'm fucking a hot 21 year old.

So, yeah basically I'm in pure bliss for about three weeks straight.

That is until the fucking paps decide to destroy my life.

The network calls me into their office one day.

I sit down, not knowing what this is about. They look at me with worry in their eyes.

"Hi, Matt how are you?" the lady I can never remember her name asks me.

"Fine?"

"Oh, that's good, we're happy when you are, truly," the weird guy sitting next to her chimes in.

"Mhmmum," a weird grunt comes from the third chick.

The first lady takes over again.

"It's just that, we're really trying to make _Pucks_ work, as you know, and well we have a tiny problem."

"Really tiny," the guy agrees.

"The show sucks?" I take a guess.

They all laugh, terribly fake laughs.

"No, no," they all say together, still laughing as if I was actually making a joke.

"It's just this," the lady's face cringes carefully and she slides a magazine over to me on the coffee table.

Oh shit. The front of this idiotic magazine is Jenny and I making out by her car. It must have been when she stopped by at work and I walked her back to her car.

"Now, of course your personal life is yours and we don't want to intrude at all," the lady goes on. "But… a lot of people are talking about this, because she looks just a bit younger than you, just a tad," the lady's voice rises and they are all nervous about how I'm about to respond.

"So what?" I say.

"People think she's under aged," the guy says hushed.

"Well, she's not," my voice rises.

"Okay, okay, this is really no big deal, it's just causing a bit of a negative commotion and we just want to fix that right up," the annoying lady talks again.

"Mmmmg," the weird girl makes another sound.

"So, we just feel that maybe you just need to take a little break."

"A break?"

"Yes, just a small break from the show so that the public can get over this."

"What does it matter, she's of age," I argue.

"Yes, but she looks the same age as the kids on our show, which doesn't look great," the lady informs me. "It's really fine Matt, we'll just focus a little more on the kids and you can even do a guest appearance or fun, little project in the meantime."

"Focus a little more… the whole show's about the fucking kids now, you know what, fine whatever," I declare loudly and get up. I grab the magazine and stomp out.

* * *

I hate this show; they're the ones who won't let me get out of this crapshoot and now they're what, writing me out of a few episodes, but keeping me stuck in my contract. What the fuck!

I read the stupid article and they're so far off the mark. They're saying Jenny barely looks eighteen and that I've been stalking her for weeks until she finally gave in, but that she's only in it for the fame.

I angrily throw the magazine down and call Jenny.

"Hey Jenny."

"Oh, hey Matt," she answers solemnly.

"You saw it?"

"Yeah," she sighs.

She stays silent for a bit.

"It's so fucked up, like they just write any shit they want cause they got one picture."

Silence again.

"Jenny?"

"Listen, Matt maybe we should take a break," she says lightly.

Her words crush me, she literally uses the same word I just heard from my idiot network.

"What, why? Cause of this, it's just a magazine."

"I know, but my family has seen it and my friends and everyone at my work…"

"Jenny, I thought you liked me?"

"I do, Matt it's been so amazing with you, I still can't believe it, but this…this just looks really bad and I don't think I can handle strangers saying all these things about me," she tells me.

"Jenny, come on we can be better, I don't have to walk you to your car, we can stay at my place," I try.

She lets out a long breath.

"I'm really sorry, Matt I don't want to end this, but I have to," she says and hangs up before I can get another word in.

I can't believe this, I stare at my phone screen with shock.

I didn't actually even like Jenny, but I was so damn proud of myself for scoring a hot 21 year old, that losing her feels worst than losing Joy.

Seriously, what else can go wrong?

* * *

Well, this has got to be the worst timing ever. Just when the show lets me off it's annoying tight leash I get dumped and get bashed by the press all at once. Now, I can't even distract myself at work or with Sean.

I don't know what to do with myself, I just feel like shit.

I mean everything is just down. My comeback is not helping me "come back" and now I can't even get my love life straight. I mean, am I getting laid a lot, yeah sure, but more and more I keep thinking how much nicer it would be to have a steady, hot chick right here with me. She could make me feel better right about now, she could give me a backrub or blow me or go and get me a pizza.

I've been thinking about it lately. I don't know… I feel like I want a steady thing when I have nothing, but when I have anything steady I'm just craving to run out and find some hot chick in a club. God, I wish I could just decide.

Well, I decide one thing. I'm not going to sit around on my ass all day. If stupid Pucks is letting me go for a few weeks, then I'm finding another fucking project. Maybe it will lead to better things and soon there will be so many calls coming in, they will have to let me out of my stupid contract.

I call my agent and he tells me he'll let me know.

A few days later my agent calls and tells me he has something for me. It's a small recurring role on a new show that's on called "White Lies" It sounds so stupid, it's about women telling lies to get men. Like who the fuck cares? I'm sure everyone lies on dates, but apparently it's been gaining popularity and they offered me four episodes, I won't even have to audition.

* * *

On Monday, I get to my new, temporary job and I'm greeted by the cast and crew. We all settle in for our table read and it's the same as any show.

My character is named Gabe and I'm gonna be getting it on with the character Renee. She's played by some chick Jessica, which is a bummer cause this Jessica girl is married in real life. Usually when I'm playing a romantic interest, I can always get in the actually actress's pants— unless they're married. So, no shot there.

We're still reading through the script when I see my scene is over and I won't have to read again for another page or so I take the time to scope out the rest of the table. The women are pretty hot, but not amazing. I'm deciding who I like the best. It's definitely this blonde girl, but after a few minutes I decide I can't stand her voice, so she's out. The girl across from me is cute, but she looks too innocent, like she's the kind of girl that's wants to date me for five months before we do anything under the belt. So, that can't happen.

"Matt?"

I hear my name and turn to where the voice came from. It's the women at the end of the table. She has wavy, dark hair and her glasses are sitting at the edge of her nose like a librarian.

"Yeah?"

"It's your line," she says and I quickly look down and catch up to my next line.

"Sorry," I say and continue on with the table read.

We finish the script and everyone claps. We all start heading out when the librarian lady comes up to me.

"Hi Matt," she speaks softly.

"Hey," I smile at her.

"I meant to introduce myself early, I'm Lindsay, one of the writers and producers," she states, holding out her hand for a shake. I shake her hand.

"Oh, well I loved the script," I lie.

"Thank you, that's sweet."

She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles coyly.

"Sorry about calling you out before," she says.

"Oh no, that was just me not paying attention. In fact, could you stick around to make sure it doesn't keep happening," I joke and she laughs.

"Well, you'll be sticking around anyway right? I mean producer _and_ writer, you must be a big deal," I keep flattering her, sometimes it happens naturally and I can't help, but flirt with women.

She breaks into another wide smile.

"Oh, not really, I'm just happy the show's going well," she banters back.

"Well, I'm sure it's not just luck," I say and then I lean closer and whisper, "I hear that this woman Lindsay is the mastermind behind the whole thing."

She chuckles and blushes a bit.

"You're so sweet, but really there is a whole writing staff and so many crew members to make this happen," she tells me.

I give her a funny look.

"You're too giving," I say.

She smiles again a bit embarrassed, knowing it's true.

"Well, it's really great getting to meet you, we're all so excited you're playing Gabe," she tells me.

"Well, I can't wait to start," I reply.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" she says.

"Okay," I smile.

She keeps her eyes locked with mine and she sways back and forth on her toes before deciding she should go and then wakes away blushing again. I watch her walk off, admiring her ass, which isn't half bad at all.

Hmm, producer lady, I didn't think of her as an option, but she's a lot prettier without her glasses.

* * *

I decide that's this Lindsay is kind of important around here so I should maybe hold off a bit on making my move. I spend the rest of the week, talking with her as much as I can and being as sweet as I can. In fact, I have the whole cast thinking I'm as sweet as pie. It's pretty funny actually; normally about half the crew or cast hate me.

Well, it's Friday now and I know I should still hold off on asking Lindsay out, since we still have three more weeks of filming left, but I'm getting impatient. It's been long hours this week and I've been so focused on getting close to her that I haven't fooled around with anyone this week.

I could find some other girl to hold me over, but I want things to get moving with this Lindsay already. It's fun cause she's kind of serious and she's my age, so she's really mature. I feel like it's a challenge and I want to fucking win already.

I keep my nice act up all day.

When the day finally ends, everyone is heading out. I go to look for Lindsay and she's on one of the sets, rearranging some props. Like seriously, she's rearranging props instead of going home already. It's funny cause I came to seduce her and she's standing in one of the bedroom sets. There's two walls, a bed, and her... that's all I need.

"Hey Lindsay," I smile.

She looks up, a little surprised to see anyone.

"Oh, Matt hey."

"What are you doing?" I ask even though I can clearly tell.

"Just fixing some of the props for tomorrow."

"Working late huh?"

"Well, you got to put the time in, I'm really just trying to save time for tomorrow," she laughs lightheartedly. Really, the props are fine, she's clearly just a bit of a perfectionist and so she's only saving everyone time cause now _she_ won't fix them again tomorrow. Good thing I can keep up an act.

"No wonder the show goes so well, you're probably the hardest working one around here," I tell her and she bites her lip with a smile. I walk over, closer to the bed.

"Oh, you're always flattering me."

"I mean it, I mean what do you do for fun?" I ask and I plop down on the set bed.

"Oh you know, watch some TV, go out with my girlfriends," she lists.

"Whoa, you seem _wild_," I sarcastically note.

"Yeah, I mean I think my wild days are kind of over," she remarks and carefully sits down on the bed next to me, still with enough space between us.

"Oh come on, there's no time limit."

"Err, well you get to an age…" she starts.

"Hey, hey I don't want to hear that, anyone who looks as good as you, can't still be concerned with their age."

She blushes automatically.

"Matt, stop."

"I'm serious."

"No," she says and then thinks about something. "Actually, I have something that proves I still have fun."

"What's that?"

"I have a video of me and my girlfriends trying to play a prank on a DJ while we were drunk," she laughs as she's retrieving her phone out of her pocket.

I lean over as she finds the video and presses the play button.

I'm not really even paying attention to it, I'm just debating my next move.

When the video finishes, I smile at her.

"Pretty funny," I chuckle.

She beams brightly back at me.

She looks down at her phone again.

"Oh, that reminds me I have another one of my sister too, she's hysterical," she tells me and instantly pulls up a second video on her phone. I let it run and fake a hardy chuckle again. I can definitely tell she likes me, I'm sensing she's just nervous.

She's looking at me until she quickly looks back down at her phone.

"Mm, what else do I have?" She says and I see her fingers fumbling back to her keyboard.

I put my hand over hers and her hand comes to a halt.

"No more videos," I whisper and then gently pull the phone away from her hand. She lets me do this.

I put the phone behind me on the bed. She looks up at me and I catch her lips and comb her hair back with my fingers. Her lips mumble under mine and she lets herself fall back onto the bed and I glide my body over hers slowly. I keep kissing her and she places her hands on my jaw.

I keep kissing her slowly, over and over again.

"You're a good kisser," she huffs in between kisses.

"Thanks," I breathe.

"But uh…Matt…" she attempts in between kisses. I don't lighten up.

"Matt…" she laughs and pushes me playfully. I pause and look down at her.

"We're still on set," she states.

"So?" I shrug.

"So, we shouldn't be doing this here, actually we probably shouldn't be…" she starts and I don't want her to start doubting any of this so I cut her off as fast as I can.

"Lindsay, Lindsay don't worry, lighten up," I say sweetly, but I think she takes offense anyway, it's probably because I was going on about how much she works. I guess even when I'm trying to be super nice, I still find a way to insult women.

"I am light, I'm loose," she says like she wants to believe it so bad.

"Then lets give some life to this bed," I whisper smoothly.

Her face crumbles from this and I can tell she's gonna give in, but she doesn't give me a response so I decide to take it as a mutual agreement. I lean in slowly and go in for another kiss. We start making out again.

I haven't moved this slow in ages, it feels like.

I move my lips to her neck and entice soft moans out of her. I sink my lips in harder and suck on her skin until the moans grow louder.

My fingers trail up from her waist and grasp a good hold of her breasts. But I want the real things so I start rolling the end of her shirt up with my other hand and she lets me pull it off of her with a shy smile. I move my lips to the bare skin of her breasts and molest the skin surrounding her bra. From the sound of it, she's really enjoying it. I move my head back up to find her lips again, but her hands grab my face.

"Let's do this," she commands. Her words cause arousal to immediately shoot through my veins. I sit back on my knees quickly.

"Yeah?" I say. And she answers by beginning to undo her pants. I respond to that by literally shoving my pants off as quickly as possible. I'm about to crawl back over her, but she stops me with a hand to my chest. I freeze.

"Aren't you going to take those off?" she questions me, referring to the rest of my clothing. I'm still wearing my t-shirt and boxer-briefs because I was too excited to get inside her and all the sex I've had in previous weeks have been half dressed anyway. All Jenny really cared about was what I was packing in my pants rather than bothering to make sure my shirt was off.

"Oh, okay," I reply and sit back again and pull my shirt off and then reach for the waistband of my underwear when she stops me again.

"Wait," she giggles and she sits up fully, on her knees, this time. My hands are waiting at my waistband as she closes some of the space between us. She leans in towards me.

"Let me enjoy the view for the second," she teases and then she lightly traces her fingers around my chest. She strokes my chest hair and twirls her fingertips over my nipples. It does feel nice, tickles a little actually, and normally this would be a perfectly standard pace for women my age. Making out, lots of foreplay, I know… but after experiencing three weeks of sex with a 21 year old and then a week with no sex; my patience seems to have forgotten to exist. And so, I know I can't rush her, but this is killing me, especially because she gave me the go ahead, and since then my penis and I have only become insanely anxious, expecting things to happen immediately.

I wait, while she still looks me over and continues to feel my chest, wondering how she finds this much enjoyment out of this, I mean it's not like I have a six-pack and she tracing the creases of my hard muscles.

She finally pauses her fingers and then leans in to press her lips against mine again. I don't really kiss her back too much, because I don't want to start a whole new make out session, which I'm sure she would be game for. She moves her hands up my neck as she keeps kissing me. Now, my dick is practically throbbing, I wish she wouldn't have given me the go ahead, making it sound like she was so ready, when this is what I would have to wait through.

Maybe she'll like a rough surprise, I think to myself. And so, I slowly move my hands to her ass, first caressing them so she's not prepared when I then move them down and grab her thighs right above the backs of her knees. I pull her legs forward so she flips flat on her back again. She lets out a yelp as she lands safely on the pillow. I slide over her with her legs on each side of me. I lean down and cover her surprised smile with my lips. I kiss her hard, knowing how much she'll like it. I slip my hand down her body and find her panties. I slide a finger down the middle of her second pair of lips, over her underwear, and I'm surprised to feel she's wet. If she was this turned on, why was she taking her time? Whatever, I brush the thought away and start stroking her and she starts to moan so much, I break the kiss and remove my mouth from hers so she can fully vocalize how good I'm making her feel. I haven't done this in a while.

I then grab the thin strings responsible for holding up the delicate material and pull her panties off. She squeals out a giggle.

I look into her eyes for another go ahead. She nods at me with anticipation and so I get up to grab a condom from my back pocket. I put it on and she is trickling her fingers up and down my thighs. I try to ignore it because it kind of tickles and I really can't have her fall back into anymore foreplay. I get it on and then slowly slide into her. Her eyes stay locked with mine and I start to move. It feels so good to finally get some friction on my burning member. I'm trying to pace myself. I lower my head and shut my eyes trying to focus. She starts gripping my hair and running her nails down my neck and that is not making things any easier. I start thrusting too fast and so I back out of her and just kiss her. She loves this of course, but really I'm just trying to avoid finishing way before her. I go to slide into her again and force myself to take it slow, but it doesn't last for long. I end up cumming way too early.

I hate that, I want girls to orgasm on our first time because actually a lot of guys don't accomplish that and I can't have women thinking I'm not good in bed. I'm usually better at pacing myself, but fucking Jenny spoiled me.

I keep my head down, embarrassed that she probably wasn't even close yet.

I pick my head up slowly, still breathing a bit heavy. I lick my lips.

"Uh, I've been in a bad drought," I use as an excuse.

She smiles at me and runs her hand through my hair again.

"We can try again."


	5. Chapter 5

I start seeing Lindsay officially and unofficially because we keep it a secret. We agree to keep our relationship hidden until my appearance on the show wraps. It makes work ten times more exciting, especially whenever there's a scene in the bedroom set that Lindsay and I did the nasty in.

Almost everyday, she pretends to call me into her office or drop by my dressing room to give me "notes" when really we're just making out. I think she loves the fact that it's a big secret. I met her as the woman who was too boring to do anything wild, then she had sex with me on a set bed and now she's like game for almost anything. We constantly end up having sex when we keep making out so often. I love it and I can't get enough of this wild Lindsay that I brought out.

* * *

When the show wraps things start to die down a bit because we don't get to see each other as often. We agree that we'll give it a week and then we'll allow ourselves to tell people. I'm not usually one to run around flaunting about actually being monogamous, but when I get back to my other hellhole of a job at the "Pucks" studio, I realize how much I've missed Seany and just blurt everything out.

I tell him all about Lindsay and how fun and sexy she is. I tell him about all the nasty things we did on set. He cringes at that.

"Don't worry, it was mainly in her office and stuff," I say when I see his face. "Except you know, the first time. Man, I hope they washed those sheets."

He makes another face.

"It's been great," I smile.

"Well, I'm glad," he says. "You know, we should have dinner, the four of us."

"You and Morning?" I ask to clarify.

"Uh, no actually."

I cock my eyebrow at him.

"Bev and I."

I widen my eyes, surprised I didn't screw things up indefinitely when I almost let it slip that Sean and Morning were having a thing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we had a lot of late night writing sessions and we just got to talking a lot over the past few weeks and … I guess one thing led to another," he says and I raise my eyebrows instantly at this.

"It didn't lead to _that_. We've been taking it slow, but we're slowly trying to build our relationship again."

"So, you just decided to forgive her?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I mean I don't think I can ever…stop loving her and since I forgave you, pretty much, why not give her another chance?" he says.

"How did Morning take it?"

He gives me a look, annoyed that Morning is the first thing I think of.

"She was fine and Beverly doesn't know about her and I hope I can keep it that way."

I gulp down a sudden lump in my throat.

"Yeah, I mean how could she know about you and Morning? Anyway, so dinner with you, Beverly, me and Lindsay, yeah how about Friday night?" I change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Okay, I'll check with her, but I'm sure it'll work."

"Great okay," I say and walk out and head back to my dressing room to avoid anymore conversation.

* * *

The week continues on and it's tough going from weeks of almost constant action to hardly any. It's so difficult to get time together when you're dating a producer and writer of a show. My god, they work all the time. We have basically just been texting and talking on the phone super late. I offer to come over at one in the morning or whenever she finally gets home, but she tells me she'd be too tired to do anything.

Finally, on Thursday she texts me and tells me she's going to visit me at work on her lunch break.

Around 12:30 I hear a knock on my dressing room door and someone lets Lindsay in.

"Thanks," I call and she shuts the door and hurries over to me. She leans down to kiss me and I realize how much I've missed her lips. Then, she plops down next to me on the couch and hugs her arms around me and leans against my chest under my arm. I wrap my arm around her and let her snuggle up to me.

"I missed you," she says.

"I missed you too," I respond, squeezing her closer to me and kissing her forehead, which causes her to let out a happy sigh of relief.

"Going over you lines?" she glances down at the script in my hands.

"Yeah, my one line," I joke with her. "I actually have to head back to set soon," I tell her, looking at the time again,

"_Already_, I just got here," she whines kiddingly.

"Sorry, you came at a bad time," I smile at her.

She makes a face and then leans in to kiss me again. She slides her hands along my jawline slowly as she lingers on my lips. She lets my lips go for a second and then she pushes them back again, softly and slowly. She's causing some tingling sensations in my pants with these slow moves. When she releases her lips again, I lick my lips and smile at her.

"So… wanna blow me?" I ask calculating we have enough time for a quick one. She suddenly backs up abruptly and looks at me, shocked.

"Uh, excuse me?"

This is the last response I would usually get to this question. But I guess to be fair; the only one I've tried this with is Jenny and that was only when she didn't offer eagerly herself.

"What, I just thought we have a few minutes, then I have to head back," I defend like it's an acceptable reasoning.

"You're serious? I finally get to see you and you just want me to come in here and blow you like a whore 'real quick' before you get back to work?" she offensively retorts.

"Alright, fine you don't have to," I submit.

"You're not even going to apologize!" she's astounded by this. She shoots up from the couch and crosses her arms.

"What, you've done it before," I attest. I want to add that it was in her office, which isn't much different than a dressing room, but the look on her face shuts me up.

"Grow up Matt," she spits and then storms out.

I don't even get it, what is it taboo to ask for a blow job?

* * *

I really don't get this whole thing with Lindsay. I really hope keeping it a secret wasn't the reason she was so wild. I mean we had sex in her office all the time. She blew me a few times, I never asked, but why is asking so awful?

I'm too annoyed to text her and she doesn't text me either. The next night we're supposed to be going out to eat with Beverly and Sean.

I don't want to be the one to suck it up and text her, but I also don't want to hear a lecture from Sean and Beverly if I show up alone either.

When I get to work Friday, Sean and Beverly instantly ask me if I'm still good for tonight.

Fuck.

"Yeah, definitely," I lie.

Beverly looks surprised.

"So, what's it been almost a month with Lindsay?" she questions me.

"Uh, yeah I guess," I try to think back.

"Hm, didn't think you could last this long," she states.

"Wow, glad you have so much faith in me," I gripe.

"Matt, come on, we're all surprised," Sean defends her and I already don't like them back together.

"Okay, listen I can be a good boyfriend."

"Really?" Beverly tests me.

"Yes, really," I squint my eyes back at her.

"Alright, fine, but I'm still betting you'll mess it up soon enough," she says.

She stirs something up inside me when she says it.

"Oh, really you want to put money to that bet?"

"Matt, don't do this," Sean tries to cut in.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it, I'm just saying—" Beverly starts to retract what she said.

"No, no you said you would bet on it. I bet I can last six more months with Lindsay."

Both their eyes widen.

"Six months? You really believe you can stay in a happy and healthy relationship for six more months? Completely monogamously with Lindsay and Lindsay only?" Beverly lays it all out and I nod my head.

"Absolutely."

"Fine, it's a bet," she says.

"Okay and if I win, you kill off my character," I say. They both stare at me and then look to each other. Sean seems to hate everything that is happening, but Beverly decides to do all the talking.

"Fine," she responds. I wait.

"Don't you want something?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"No, it'll be pain enough being alone and realizing that you can't make a healthy relationship work."

I stick my chin up at her.

"Sounds dandy," I snarl.


End file.
